Grenade
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Based on the song Grenade by Bruno Mars. Gwen. My Gwen. Well, she's not mine anymore. She never will be again. I let the music sheets fall to the ground. And, for once, I don't think I care. -Trent's POV- R&R!


**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Sort of.. Haha :)  
So.. I sort of got an idea, and I don't know if it's been taken or not, but ah well.. I'm stumped for others, and I want to write SOMETHING! And I've been wanting to write a Trent-ish fic for a while.. as in one that focuses 100% on him and how he felt after the DxG hookup thing..  
and, the last thing, MICROSOFT WORD IS WORKING ON MY COMPUTER AGAIN! :D which means, I GET SPELL CHECK AGAIN! :D haha :) hopefully, it'll help a little.. :P  
So.. here goes.. I'm a little rusty at writing, so.. take pity! Haha  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, not TDI and not the song.**

* * *

Trent:

Easy come, easy go. That's what she was, really. She'd take everything, but not once give something back in return. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it. I guess it's too late now though, I've already lost her, and I'm still head over heels about her. Hopefully Duncan will be smarter then I was, and realize his mistake before he falls in too deep.

I should have known something was going to happen, when she started to kiss me with her eyes open. She never had before. I couldn't figure out why they were open, but I never said anything. I was too afraid too. I was afraid she'd leave me. I gave her everything. It was only right, since she was my world. In return, when she got bored, she threw it in the trash. All I really wanted was her love. All of it. Not just a portion. But I guess it was just too much to ask. But what she still doesn't understand is that I'd catch a grenade to save her, even if it meant me dying. As long as she lived, it would all be worthwhile.

In a way, our relationship was a little abusive. Not in the physical sense, but in the emotional sense. I wasn't the abuser though, she was. I was the one who took it. I was the one who took the beatings to my heart, even when it turned numb.

When she first started hanging out with Duncan, I was tempted a couple of times to tell her to say hi to the devil. I never did though. It would upset her, and I couldn't stand to see anything but joy from her. Sure it hurt to see the joy she ever had anymore was caused by that punk, but it was joy none the less, and so I put up with it, hoping it would help a little. I was naive to think that though. She was the kind of woman who would smile at me, then break all the stings off my guitar. But again, I realized all this too late.

I just wish that she would realize how much I loved her. How much I still love her. I'd throw my hand on the blade for her, jump in front of a train to push her out of the way. I'd do anything, just to see her smile. For her to acknowledge I exist. It's crazy though. If I was on fired, she would just watch me burn. She wouldn't try to stop it, and when it was over, she'd walk away, as if nothing had ever happened to me. As if nothing had ever happened between us. She told me she loved me. She promised me she did. But she lied. She's nothing but a liar. Yet, I sit here, writing my song, thinking of her, and only her. I miss her, and if I had to, I'd take a bullet in the brain. I'd go through all the pain she caused me. It may be extreme, but I would die for her, even knowing she would never do the same for me. Because she didn't care, and I didn't know why.

Gwen. My Gwen. Well, she's not mine anymore. She never will be again. I let the music sheets fall to the ground. I shake everything off. All my feelings of negativity, all the pain and the heartbreak. No. She'll never be mine again. And, for once, I don't think I care.

* * *

_**Lyrics:**_

_** Easy come, easy go**_  
_**That's just how you live, oh**_  
_**Take, take, take it all**_  
_**But you never give**_  
_**Should've known you was trouble**_  
_**From the first kiss**_  
_**Had your eyes wide open**_  
_**Why were they open?**_

_**[Bridge]**_  
_**Gave you all I had**_  
_**And you tossed it in the trash**_  
_**You tossed it in the trash, you did**_  
_**To give me all your love**_  
_**Is all I ever asked**_  
_**Cause what you don't understand**_  
_**Is**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I would go through all this pain**_  
_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_  
_**Yes, I would die for you, baby**_  
_**But you won't do the same**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**Black, black, black and blue**_  
_**Beat me 'til I'm numb**_  
_**Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from**_  
_**Mad women, bad women**_  
_**That's just what you are**_  
_**Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**_

_**[Bridge]**_  
_**Gave you all I had**_  
_**And you tossed it in the trash**_  
_**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**_  
_**To give me all your love**_  
_**Is all I ever asked**_  
_**Cause what you don't understand**_  
_**Is**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**I would go through all this pain**_  
_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_  
_**Yes, I would die for you, baby**_  
_**But you won't do the same**_

_**If my body was on fire**_  
_**You would watch me burn down in flames**_  
_**You said you loved me, you're a liar**_  
_**Cause you never ever ever did, baby**_

_**But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you**_  
_**Throw my hand on the blade for you**_  
_**I'd jump in front of a train for you**_  
_**You know I'd do anything for you**_

_**I would go through all this pain**_  
_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_  
_**Yes I would die for you baby**_  
_**But you won't do the same**_  
_**No, you won't do the same**_  
_**Oh, you never do the same**_

_**No, you won't do the same**_  
_**You wouldn't do the same**_  
_**Ooh, you'd never do the same**_  
_**Oh, no no no **_


End file.
